MD "Te Manu Nui" Korvette
Die MD "Te Manu Nui" Korvette '''ist ein militärisches Raumschiff von Aztechnology. Es wird nicht in den NekroTech Streitkräften verwendet. Die Technologie, die verwendet wird, ist an der Schwelle zum TG 13. Bei der Konstruktion wurde zwar ein asellianisches FTL Triebwerk verwendet, es flossen aber vor allem Technologien und Design Ideen von ... und sogar der Anubi verwendet. Das Schiff ist relativ klein, die Kampfkraft entspricht aber der eines großen Kreuzers. Gleichzeitig ist das Schiff so agil, dass es von einem Kampfpiloten geflogen wird, der seine Fähigkeiten (und Boni) voll einsetzen kann. Sie können wie ein Jäger ausweichen. Neben der Hauptkanone, die einen Zerstörer mit zwei Schuss zerlegen kann, gibt es noch vier Fusionskanonen und vier Neutronenkanonen, die vor allem die fehlenden Raketenwerfer abdecken. Der Rumpf des Schiffes besteht aus einer speziellen anubischen organischen Verbindung, die sich selber reparieren kann und sich in einem Kampf den Angriffen der Gegner anpassen. Kein Schuss, der den Rumpf trifft, verursacht zweimal den vollen Schaden. The White Star also has shields that consist of alternating gravimetric distortion waves and complex field of energy fields. These shields disburse any and all energy (including Kinetic) fired upon the White Star leaving only a fraction of the blast. These shields can be dropped by being hit by powerful weapons or can be dropped by multiple volleys from less powerful weapons. The ships subspace propulsion is by Vorlon Gravitic propulsion with Mimbari Ion/Fusion Engines as backup. The ship can use the Gravitic propulsion to act as a tractor beam. The ship also has the ability to form its own jumpgate and is presently the smallest ship constructed by the younger races that can open its own jumpgate. However, if the main quantum discharge cannon is fired on overcharge it means that energy is drawn away from the Hyperdrive, so that it takes another five extra minutes to recharge. This ship has special ECM that makes it very hard to detect and also have a sentient computer that can often complete maneuvers that the crew do not have the skills to do. M.D.C. nach Region * Quanten-Gravitonen Kanone - 4.500 * Neutronenkanonen (4) - je 950 * Fusionskanonen (4) - je 950 * Brücke** - 9.000 * Triebwerke*** (3) - je 4.800 * Hauptrumpf**** - 55.000 * Variables Energiefeld***** (kubisch) - 10.000 pro Seite Geschwindigkeit '''Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 60 percent of the speed of light. Star Ship can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 1.5 percent of light per melee. Atmospheric Propulsion: The white star is an excellent atmospheric starship and can reach up to Mach 12 in an atmosphere. Hyperantrieb: Uses a hyperdrive system that allows the ship to reach a maximum of 85 light-year per hour in real universe travel. This means that the White Star can cover the Galaxy in about 7 weeks. The ship enters hyperspace by means of a jumpgate. This ship can use an already made jumpgate or can form its own jumpgate. Ship can also enter or leave hyperspace within an atmosphere but the ship must have very precise coordinates or it will open the hyperspace gate within the planet itself and the ship will destroy itself. The Whitestar has enough power to open a jumpgate every ten minutes (40 rounds). The gate then takes one round to open, two rounds to traverse, and another to close. Maximum Range: Effectively Unlimited by either Drive system. Carries about one years worth of supplies on board Technishe Daten * Höhe: 67 m * Länge: 268 m * Breite: 174.2 m * Masse: 77.100 t * Frachtraum: 500 t Systeme # Quanten-Gravitonen Kanone (1): Diese Kanone nimmt einen Großteil des Bugs des Schiffes ein. Sie feuert nur gerade nach vorn und erschafft einen Strahl aus koherenten Gravitonenwellen, die die Moleküle des Ziels auf Quanten-Ebene zerreißt. Das Ziel wird auf subatomarer Ebene angegriffen und in eine heiße Wolke aus Quarks und Mesonen verwandelt. Die Kanone ist für den Kampf gegen große Ziele gedacht. Sie ist zu schwerfällig, um Jäger und andere kleine Ziele zu treffen. Wenn der FTL Antrieb runtergefahren wird und die überzählige Energie durch die Kanone geleitet wird, kann diese überladen werden, was ihren Schaden vervierfacht. Der FTL Antrieb braucht danach 5 Minuten, um wieder online zu gehen. Der Zauber Vor Energie schützen hilft nicht gegen diese Waffe. Schaden: 6w6x1.000 M.D.C.. Überladung: 2w6x10.000 M.D.C.. Reichweite: 300 km in der Atmosphäre und 300.000 km im Weltraum. Feuerrate: 1 pro Kampfrunde (der Strahl dauert 1 Kampfrunde lang). Munition: Unbegrenzt # Neutronenkanone (4): These are special particle beams that fire forward of the ship. The are mounted in the wings of the starship. The weapons can fired in short bursts or a long beam. The weapons do not have penalties to hit fighters and small targets. Long beams have +4 to strike in addition to other bonuses. The weapon does more damage to organic targets because of the nature of the beam. Mega Damage: 1D6x100 per neutron cannon blast. All four neutron cannons firing a 3 pulse burst does 1D6x1,000+1,000 and costs one attack. Long beam from four cannons does 4D6x100. Weapon does double damage to organic targets. Maximum Effective Range: 28 miles (45 km) in an atmosphere and 28,000 miles (45,000 km) in space Rate of fire: Equal to gunners hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). Payload: Effectively Unlimited. # Fusionskanonen (4): The guns take high mass particles and compress them until they reach fusion. These particles are then fired in a beam. The weapons are mounted in the nose of the starship and fire directly forward. The weapons do not have penalties to hit fighters and small targets. Author Note: The source on this weapon system lists the revised weapons range as 900,000 km. It has been reduces to fit more with Palladium frameworks Mega Damage: 2D4x100 per fusion gun blast. All four fusion guns can fire together for a total of 8D4x100 and costs one attack. Maximum Effective Range: 56 miles (90 km) in an atmosphere and miles 56,000 miles (90,000 km) in space Rate of fire: Equal to gunners hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Interceptors: The White Star can launch decoys in front of the ship to draw that fire away from the ship. This system is mostly used to decoy missile. These can be used in addition to the ships ECM to stop missiles from hitting the ship. Maximum Effective Range: In front of Starship Mega Damage: None 01-35 Missile or Missile volley detonates by interceptors 36-60 Missile or Missile volley loses track of target, may lock onto another target 61-00 No Effect; Missile Still on target Payload: 100 Total. # Adaptives Hüllenmaterial: The hull of the White Star has the ability to adapt to attacks on it. Once a specific attack has been used against the ship, the hull will adapt to that attack and any attack of that type that is encountered will only be at twenty percent effectiveness in the next engagement. Variable frequency weapons such as variable frequency lasers can be reset to do full damage once this is discovered. The adaption also takes about ten hours to be completed. # Fortschrittliche Sensoren: The White Star has sensors that are a mixture of Vorlon and Minbari Technology. They are capable of detecting and targeting both Shadow and Vorlon ships without any penalties. The sensors can also detect any ship using any non magical cloaking or ECM without penalties. This included the most advanced Earth or Centauri ECM. It includes all ECM systems used in the Three Galaxies, Rifts Earth, and other alternate universes. ECM: The White Star, like all Minbari ships is fitted with ECM. This ECM prevented targeting systems from Earth Alliance ships from being able to lock on during the Minbari war against the Humans. This ECM prevents targeting systems from ships of the younger races with the exception of the Centauri from being able to lock on. An attacker would be at -10 to strike the ship and only if within visual range (approximately 500 miles). Missiles would have a 90% chance of being unable to achieve a lock on target as well. Rifts Earth and Mutants in Orbit would be treated to be at the level of technology of most of the younger races. While not as advanced as the Minbari, the Centauri are more advance than other younger races. The White Star would have a very small signature but could be detected on sensors. The Centauri would have penalties of -4 to strike beyond visual range. Missiles would also be more effective, at first engagement missiles would have a 60% chance of being unable to achieve a lock, the jamming could be fully adjusted for and the missile could achieve lock normally. Phase World, Macross 2, and Robotech sensors would be treated to be at the level of technology of the Minbari and Centauri. Battlestar Galactica, Star Trek, and Star Wars would also be treated to be at this level of technology. The sensors of the races of the First Ones would not suffer any penalties and would be able to strike normally. This included the Drahk Raider as well. # Bord-KI: The White Star has a sentient computer controlling it. This computer should be considered to be a powerful neural intelligence in terms of Rifts. This computer can pilot the ship at 98%, has 9 attacks per round, and has +8 to strike, +12 to dodge, and +3 to initiative (these include all bonuses). # Kampf-Boni: Die Korvette ist agil wie ein Raumjäger. Der Pilot kann seine Boni von der Raumkampf: Grundwissen oder Raumkampf: Elite Fertigkeit anwenden. Zusätzlich gelten noch folgende Boni: +2 Initiative, +2 F.A., +4 Ausweichen, +10% Pilot: Raumschiffe: Jäger Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Große Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Fregatten Kategorie:TechGrad 12 Kategorie:Technologie: Aztechnology Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Technologie: Asellianisch Kategorie:Task Force 77